Fishy Tails
by Eviltwin05
Summary: Being mermaids can sure be a pain when you have a love for the water. For these 4 girls have a rough road ahead when they find it harder to hide their secret from their new neighbors. Also seems like love can blossom too. Kyo/Tohru Sunako/Kyohei and more
1. Chapter 1

**Fishy Tails**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

Our story begins in the house of Ms. Mayuko Shiraki, where everything is calm and serene…….. Or not.

"Who wants pancakes!?!" Tohru Honda asked happily entering the dining hall with a tray of food in hand. Six pairs of arms shot up and waved eagerly. Tohru giggled and stacked their plates.

"So girls, it's the first day of summer. What are you planning to do?" questioned Mayu and she lazily flipped through the news paper.

"Swim, work, swim, work, eat, did I mention swim and work?" Bridgette joked half heartily.

The girls chuckled.

"Well I heard there's suppose to be a full moon tonight so I'd be on my guard if I were you." Arisa Uotani pointed out.

Sunako Nakahara groaned. "I've got the night shift at the beach tonight. Great, I'm going to look like a weirdo with sunglasses on at night."

"You mean MORE of a weirdo then they already think?" Arisa cut in and quickly ducked under the table as Sunako through a balled up napkin at her.

They laughed.

Suddenly they heard a rumbling sound outside. Tohru peeked out the front window to see a large truck parking in the drive way of the house next door. It had SOHMA MOVING TRUCK imprinted on the back of the truck.

"We've got new neighbors!" Tohru shouted with delight.

Before the others could respond, Tohru pulled a basket out of the low cabinet in the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge in till she finally pulled out a squared container.

Mayu smiled. "Welcoming gift?"

Tohru beamed and smiled. "Yup! We should go over and introduce ourselves."

Sunako shrugged and began to pull out more of the square containers. "If we're bringing these over, judging by the size of that truck we're going to need more of these." Sunako joked as she continued to pull out more of the containers. Tohru nodded in agreement as she placed the containers in the basket carefully. When they finished they tied a card to it and were off.

As they arrived at the house next door, they could see that the front door was open. They made their way towards the front door and Tohru poked her head in.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called.

With in a few seconds, a black haired man came down the stairs.

He smiled.

"Why hello. You must be the neighbors. I'm Shigure Sohma. Please come in." Shigure beckoned.

Tohru stepped in followed by the others.

"Hello, I'm Tohru Honda please to meet you." Tohru introduced happily holding out her hand. Shigure took her hand and shook it.

"A pleasure." Shigure replied kindly.

Mayu stepped forward. "Good day, I'm Mayuko Shiraki. I watch over the house next door."

Shigure stared at her in confusion. "Your girls aren't related?"

Sunako shook her head. "Not in the very least, but us four," beckoning to Tohru, Bridgette, Bridget, and herself. "Were taking in by Mayu and have been living together since." Sunako explained.

The confusing disappeared from Shigure's eyes and he smiled. "Well that's very sweet of someone to do for you girls." he commented.

Suddenly something came flying down the stairs and smashed into small pieces, frightening the girls for a moment.

Shigure sighed. "Sorry about that. My cousins live here as well and some of them can get a little rough." Shigure explained sheepishly.

"A little?" Arisa muttered as she eyed the pieces of what seemed to be a broken vase.

"Boys! Come down here and meet our new neighbors!' Shigure called up the stairs.

With in seconds, boys were filing down the stairs.

Shigure smiled. "I like you boys to meet Tohru Honda, Mayu Shiraki,……" Shigure looked to the other girls.

Sunako sighed. "I'm Sunako Nakahara, This is Bridgette Santiago," beckoning to a girl with light blonde hair. "That's Bridget Verdant." Sunako continued as she pointed towards a girl with green hair and thin glasses. "And those two are Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima." she finished pointing to a girl with wavy black hair and a tall blonde girl.

Shigure grinned.

"Well I like you all to meet my cousins, This is Hiro and Momiji." Shigure started as he beckoned to a short brown haired boy and a slightly taller blonde boy.

"These three our Ayame, Ritsu, and Hatori." Shigure continued motioning to a young man with long blondish/reddish hair, and two men that looked about Shigure's age with long silver hair and the other that almost looked exactly like Shigure except that he looked more serious.

"Those three are Kereno, Haru, and Yuki." Shigure went on pointing to a boy with black and white hair, another with silver/violet hair, and another with brown hair and eyes.

Shigure suddenly groaned and looked at Yuki. "Where is Kyo?"

Yuki rolled his eyes and pointed upwards.

Shigure sighed.

"Sorry about Kyo's rudeness. He just hasn't been around people for a while." Yuki explained politely.

Tohru nodded in understandment and Sunako looked at her watch. "Well I think it's almost time for us to get ready." Sunako muttered to the girls.

"Get ready for what?" piped up Ayame.

Bridget smiled. "There's a party at the beach tonight for the beginning of summer. You are welcome to come."

Kereno grinned. "We might take you up on that offer, thank you."

Tohru smiled and handed the basket to Shigure. "Your welcome. I guess we'll see you all later. Bye." Tohru finished as she followed her friends out the door.

* * *

When the girls returned to the house, they figured they better start to get ready for the party; since most of them had jobs to do that night anyway.

"Sunako did you sew the swim suits back up for tonight?" Tohru questioned innocently as Sunako and her entered the kitchen.

Sunako grinned evilly, that totally went unnoticed by Tohru. "Why yes Tohru, I worked extra hard on yours." Sunako replied happily as she pulled a few bags out of the low cabinet.

Tohru flushed.

"Oh no! you didn't have to do that!" Tohru babbled in embarrassment.

Sunako's grin didn't falter a single inch. "Don't worry Tohru, you deserve this."

Sunako confirmed sternly, despite the grin that dominated her face.

Tohru sighed in defeat, took one of the bag from Sunako, and made her way into the bathroom to change.

Not three seconds into entering the bathroom; Tohru squeaked.

Sunako's grin got even bigger as she replied, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no! N-nothing at a-all!" Tohru quickly replied.

"Okay… What ever you say." Sunako replied happily as she made her way back into the kitchen to help pack the picnic basket.

* * *

When everyone was ready, they locked the door and made their way to the beach on foot.

When they made it to the beach, the girls began to unload their towels, umbrellas, and picnic basket.

About half way through unloading the girls heard someone shout, "Hey good to know we'll know someone here!"

Tohru turned around (Who by the way is wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts to hide her swim suits) to see Shigure and the other Sohma boys coming their way.

Tohru grinned.

"Nice to see that you guys could make it!" Tohru welcomed kindly.

She could see that all the boys wore matching white tanks and color coated swimming trunks. She scanned over the group till she spotted a boy she didn't seem to recognize.

He had deep orange hair and matching eyes. They held fiery and boredom.

Before Tohru could ask who he was, Shigure cut her off.

"Why don't we all hang out together?!"

Bridgette smiled guiltily at Shigure. "Sorry but I'm afraid I won't be able to join you tonight."

"Me too, I mean who else is going to go rescue those dumb kids from the dark depths of the ocean?" Sunako piped up.

Shigure pouted but smiled only a second later.

"It's fine. Now come on Aya! Let's go swimming!" Shigure exclaimed grabbing the tall silver haired dude's hand and dragging him towards the water.

"Exhibit A and B." muttered Hatori under his breath.

Sunako groaned, but followed the two men towards the edge of the water.

"Well, I better get back down to the surf shack." Bridgette piped up as she started making her way towards the little wooden shack.

Soon enough that left Mayu, Tohru, and the remaining Sohma boys.

Tohru broke the silence.

"I should probably get started making lunch."

Mayu turned to Tohru. "I'll help." Mayu insisted.

Tohru knew better by now to not object Mayu's offer to help her. "I think we should start making lunch too." suggested Hatori picking up their basket and pulling out frozen hamburgers and hot dogs to grill.

Mayu gave Hatori a quick look over and gave Tohru a wary look.

Tohru nodded and Mayu stood up. "I'll help you, by the looks of most of you; you can't cook to save your life." Hatori looked to in surprised before giving her a small smile.

"I guess your right about that." Hatori mused.

Mayu grinned and started to started light the grill.

While they started to grill the meat. Tohru continued to work on the girls' lunches. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned to see the orange haired boy. She rose a eyebrow innocently. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You look like you can use some help." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

Usually she would refuse help, but something in his eyes made her go weak in the legs and let him help.

He dropped to his knees and began to help her. After a few minutes of silence, she heard the boy speak up.

"So your our neighbor?" He asked awkwardly. Tohru smiled. "Yes, I'm Tohru Honda. What's your name?" Tohru questioned.

The boy was silent for a second before answering. "Kyo Sohma."

Tohru's brain did a rewind of when Yuki told them about their cousin Kyo.

"So you're the Kyo we heard about when we came to welcome you guys." Tohru mused as she sliced the bread. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kyo's face gain a good amount of color.

Tohru's face then etched worry on it. "Are you okay? Your face is quite red." Before she could let Kyo answer she put her hand to his forehead.

At her touch Kyo's face practically flamed up. "Your burning up!" Tohru exclaimed.

Kyo withdrew Tohru's hand from his face. "I-I'm F-fine. R-really." Kyo replied breathlessly.

Tohru gave him one last look before dropping the subject. After a few more minutes, an awkward silence settled over the two.

"Are you going to go swimming?" Kyo suddenly asked.

Tohru's face instantly turned a dark shade of scarlet, just by the mere memory of the swimsuit.

"I-I d-don't k-know. Why do you ask?" Tohru stuttered out.

Kyo shrugged. "Just curious. So are you going to or not?"

"I guess." Tohru muttered.

Kyo rose an eyebrow. "Like that?" gesturing to her jean shorts and t-shirt.

Tohru's face regained the color she was slowly loosing. "I have it under my clothes." Tohru muttered back.

Kyo's eyebrows went up higher into his hair line. "Wouldn't it be easier to just wear the shorts?" Kyo pressed on.

Tohru felt like she just wanted to hide under a rock. "Yeah, but this just feels more comfortable." Tohru managed to breath out.

Kyo looked at her with a hint of curiosity but didn't push the matter any farther.

"Okay… So why do you live with her?" Kyo questioned, (Completely changing the subject) motioning his head towards Mayu, who was helping Hatori with the grill.

Tohru's eyes cast downwards. "Well she's like my second mom. She took me and my friends in when we needed it. I mean; Bridgette's parents disowned her because of her dream to surf, Sunako was out on the streets practically dead, and Bridget and my parents passed away not to long ago. Mayu really does have a heart of gold."

Kyo watched Tohru contently, feeling that she could somewhat relate to him. After a few moments of a content silence, the two went back into the pattern of working. Tohru let a small smile play on her lips as she watched Kyo from the corner of her eye. _'He surly is something.'_

* * *

When the two finished, they decided to head down to the shore. Tohru let her feet lightly sink into the water. Kyo watched form the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but let the smile spread onto his face as he watched her.

He quickly looked away. _'Don't even think about that!' _He mentally scolded.

After a few minutes, Tohru started to notice that the sun was just setting. She quickly pulled out the sunglasses and put them on. Tohru could feel Kyo's eyes on her.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" he questioned.

Tohru shrugged. "Me and my friends made up this silly tradition that when the full moon was out, we put on the sunglasses…… You must think it's really stupid, huh?" Tohru half-lied.

Kyo's eyes widened. _'Great! Just great! I just met her and I already offended her!' _

"No! It's fine." Kyo wanted to slap himself, he sounded like an idiot! It took Tohru a few seconds to process what Kyo just said, when she realized what he said; she smiled.

"Don't worry! I'm fine." Tohru reassured happily.

Kyo felt slightly dizzy from the smile she gave him. It was innocent, pure, and honest.

And he grinned back at her for it.

After a few minutes, Tohru felt a little warm, due to the humid air, she decided to take the T-shirt off, not really caring about the fact that Kyo (A normal teenaged boy) was sitting right next to her, to reveal her swimsuit top.

Tohru inwardly sighed. _'Much better.'_

Her top was a simple black bikini top and showed off just a bit of cleavage. It was a bit too skimpy for her liken, but she didn't want to feel ungrateful to Sunako, who probably worked really hard on it.

"Tohru! Kyo! Time to eat!" Shouted Arisa.

Tohru slowly stood up and started to make her way back to her friends. Then about a half a second later she noticed Kyo hasn't moved. Tohru turned to see Kyo standing but not moving.

She jogged back over to him. When she got close enough, she saw that his face was a dark shade of red again and he wasn't looking up at her.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your face is red again." Tohru questioned.

Kyo's POV

She practically looked like a goddess. I was so captivated in her beauty, I didn't realized she moved until she was in front of me again and had that worried expression etched onto her face like earlier.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your face is red again."

My face was already red? I managed to tear my eye away from the ground and look up at her before I lost the last of what self dignity I had left.

"I'm fine. Just the heat." I lied.

She nodded in understandment.

"Okay! Well let's get something to eat. I'm pretty sure that everyone is ready to devour the whole picnic." Tohru joked.

I smiled in amusement and trailed behind Tohru as we made our way up the beach.

End of Kyo's POV

When the two got back to the picnic they saw that everyone was already helping themselves to the food. Kyo took a seat at the end between Momiji and Haru. (I smell HUMOR)

Half way through the picnic, Haru and Momiji started to mess with Kyo for a little.

"So Kyo, did you enjoy today?" Haru teased, or Black Haru at the moment.

Momiji snickered. "Kyo's got the hots!" Momiji chanted childishly.

Kyo bonked the two on the heads, getting a whine and a confused "White" Haru.

"Don't be stupid I just met her." Kyo hissed at the two.

"Love at first sight stupid cat." muttered Yuki as he passed them with another helping of potato salad on his plate.

Kyo shot the back of Yuki's head a death glare. "Whatever, I'm going to go for a little walk." Kyo muttered before he got up and started up the beach.

About a half an hour later, Kyo heard someone shouting behind him. He turned to see Tohru, still in her shorts, bikini top, and sunglasses; running towards him.

Kyo stopped to wait for her. "What do you need?" Kyo questioned.

Tohru's cheeks went a little pink.

"I just wanted to walk with you. Is it okay?" Tohru questioned timidly.

Kyo smiled at her. "Sure it's fine with me."

Her face brightened with happiness that Kyo felt a small sense of joy knowing he can make her smile. As they walked on, they decided to rest on the shore.

Kyo looked up at the moon. "The moon looks amazing when it's a full one." Kyo murmured.

Kyo turned to Tohru, who was looking anywhere but the sky.

"You know…." Kyo started. "It wouldn't hurt if you took those sunglasses off for a moment."

Tohru froze in fear. "Oh no! I couldn't break our tradition!" Tohru explained hurriedly.

Kyo sighed in annoyance and grabbed her hand. She looked at Kyo in surprise.

"Don't worry no one's here. It'll be fine." Kyo reassured gently.

Kyo let his fingers graze over the frames of the sunglasses before gently removing them from Tohru's eyes.

Kyo almost let a small gasp escape his mouth. Her eyes were a light purple (The girls' eyes change color during the full moon.) and filled with fear. Kyo gave her a concerned look.

"Don't be afraid." he softly whispered to her.

Suddenly Tohru's eyes went to the full moon. Kyo noticed that her eyes went glassy.

"Tohru?" Kyo questioned reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder. But she brushed his hand away.

"I must go." was her reply. It sounded robotic and emotionless, nothing like the Tohru from earlier.

Tohru then began to remove her shorts, thus revealing her swimsuit bottoms. Kyo felt like his face was on fire from the pure embarrassment of the situation. Before he could utter a single word, Tohru began walking towards the woods not that far from them.

Kyo, completely confused by Tohru's strange behavior, followed after her. He was quite surprised to see Tohru was very swift and he could just barely keep up with her.

Suddenly she stopped, giving Kyo enough time to catch up with her.

"Tohru what are you doing?" Kyo huffed out, due to the running he had to do just to keep up with her. Tohru didn't reply but instead looked down at the ground. Kyo followed her gaze and saw a hole in the ground.

Tohru then jumped right into it. Kyo, completely not thinking at the moment, jumped in after her and went tumbling right behind her.

When his sight came back into focus, his eyes nearly bugged out. He saw a deep blue spring.

His gaze stopped on Tohru; who was on the edge of the spring. She gave him a strange look before she jumped right in.

Kyo stood there, frozen in fear. Before he could make a run for the water, Tohru resurfaced.

When Kyo managed to move again, he stumbled over to Tohru. "What are thinking?!?" he almost screamed.

Tohru wasn't fazed.

She pulled herself about halfway out of the water, revealing her dripping torso with her hair sticking to her face, making her seem like a model.

Kyo instantly turned away to hide his blushing faces.

"Why are doing this?" Kyo managed to questioned.

" It can't be help." Was her reply.

Kyo turned around, almost ready faint at the scene playing right in front of him.

There sat Tohru, a completely different top. But that's not what freaked him out the most, it was the fact that she had a tail. It was a light green color and he could see the scales shining in the moonlight.

"See, it can't be help." was all Kyo heard before he passed out.

**How will this end?!?**

**Will Kyo remember the secret?!?**

**Find out! As you continue to read: **

**Fishy Tails**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fishy Tails**_

**Character Files**

**Bridgette Santiago - Surfing since she was 4 years old, Bridgette practically lives in the water; which isn't far from the truth. Because when her friends fell into this small grotto under a volcano they are able to turn into mermaids at will. Along with this ability, she can also manipulate water and the wind. Bridgette is currently living in a beach house with her friends and works at a surf shack. She is a character from Total Drama Island/Action.**

**Bridget Verdant - Best friends with Bridgette, she is quite shy. Although shy, she's the top of the swim team. Also along with Bridgette during the incident, she also can transform into a mermaid, but can freeze water and objects into solid ice. Bridget works in a café to pay for her school tuition, due to the fact of her parents death a few years back. She is a character from Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Sunako Nakahara - The third girl of the group, Sunako is the most rebellious of the group. She only moved about a year ago to the house and had became quick friends her roommates. Also being part of the accident, she has the ability to boil water and spark lighting, fire, and storms. She has a rep at school for being scary and the most anti-social girl in her class. Even with these antics she is pretty popular with her friends for her humor and smart remarks. She is currently working as a janitor and life guard at the near by beach. She is a character from Wallflower (Perfect Girl Evolution)**

**Tohru Honda - The forth and final girl of the quartet, she is the brightest of the group. As the forth mermaid, her abilities are still unclear. She works with Sunako as a janitor to pay for her tuition for school. Tohru is an orphan but refuses the help her family tries to give her, not liking the idea of being a burden to them. She, along with Sunako, has a black belt in kung-fu and uses it incase for quick escapes. She is currently class representative and has one of the highest IQ's in the school. She is a character from Fruits Basket.**

**Arisa Uotani - Best friend of Tohru, she is one of the three people that know about the secret how aren't part of the mermaids. Arisa is usually called Uo and is a ex-gang member. She idolized Tohru's mom before she passed away because she was the ****Red Butterfly****. She lives in a small apartment near the house and takes much pride in her protectiveness towards Tohru. She is a character from Fruits Basket.**

**Saki Hanajima - Also a friend of Tohru, she is the second person outside of the mermaids who knows the secret. Like Sunako, she has a scary demeanor and is fear just as much as Sunako. Saki is usually called Hana and has the ability to send electric sparks at anyone she wants. Little is known about her past besides the fact she has a younger brother, Megumi, who also has a strange gift. She is a character from Fruits Basket.**

**Mayuko Shiraki - Mayu for short, she watches over the girls in the house. She works as a local bookstore that's run by her parents but also works as a teacher during most of the year. She is single and her parents constantly push her to go on dates. She is fond of all the girls in the house and is like their second mothers. She is also the third person to know about the secret. She is currently working in a diner for the summer. She is a character from Fruits Basket/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fishy Tails**

**Chapter 2: Revealed**

**Kyo's POV**

**I felt dizzy. **

**I just wanted to sleep, but something kept nagging me to wake up. I blinked a couple times, to find myself in my room surrounded by my cousins. I groaned as I sat up. **

"**What happened?" I questioned still trying keep consciences. **

"**Tohru brought you back; apparently you hit your head and lost consciences." Haru explained bluntly. **

**My mind raced back to what I saw. I sat up. **

"**Where is she?" I muttered. **

"**She's out in the hall asleep. She refused to go until you woke up; she was really concerned." Yuki answered motioning to the hall. **

**My eyes softened. **_**'She was worried.' **_

**Haru grinned. "I'll go get her!" **

**Before I could protest, Haru had already left the room. **

**I sighed and leaned against the head board. With in a few minutes, Tohru walked into the room. **

**She smiled at me. "Are you feeling okay?" Tohru asked softly. **

"**Fine." I muttered quietly. **

**I gave Haru a pleading look. Catching my drift; he shooed everyone out of the room and closed the door after him. We sat there in a deathly silence until I broke the silence. **

"**So are you going to explain to me what happened last night, or what?" I questioned dully. **

**Tohru was silent for a moment until she sighed. **

"**So you saw." She muttered loud enough for me to hear. **

**I felt my heart rate speed up as Tohru continued. "I understand that you probably think I'm a freak now, huh?" She laughed bitterly. **

**I suddenly found myself putting my hand on her shoulder. **

**She turned to me in surprise. "No! I never could think that!" I replied hastily. **

**Tohru was silent for a moment. **

**I felt my face go completely red. "I-I m-mean everyone has problems you just have a bigger problem." I stuttered out. **

**I wanted to shoot myself, I definitely sounded like a moron. **

**Tohru sat on the edge of my bed, messing with her hair nervously. **

"**So do you want to know about the mermaids or not?" Tohru blurted out suddenly. **

**I grinned. **

"**Sure, this time I'll make sure not to pass out." I joked half-heartily. **

**Tohru giggled. "Well, what do you want to know about." Tohru questioned. **

**I thought over this for a moment before answering, **

"**What about when you took off like that last night, it was as if you didn't even hear me." **

**Tohru looked down in guilt. "Well when mermaids see the full moon; we usually have the sudden urge to come to the grotto and just swim." Tohru explained. **

**My eyes widened in realization and I lowered my head. **

"**Sorry." I muttered. **

**Tohru just smiled. Suddenly there was a banging on the door. **

"**Kyo! Tohru! Are you guys done "Talking!?" Shouted Momiji, emphasized "Talking". **

**I growled. "Yeah and shut up you damn rabbit!" **

**Momiji came in skipping, followed by the rest of the family (Minus the skipping). **

"**Well Tohru I think it's time for you to go, your friends are waiting downstairs for you." Shigure pointed out kindly. **

**Tohru got from her seat on my bed and made her way out the door. Before she exited the room, she gave me a shy wave. **

"**Bye Kyo, feel better and I'll talk to you later." **

**I felt a burst of joy when she said those words….. Then my family had to ruin that for me. **

"**So Kyo…" Shigure started with that perverted glint in his eye. **

**I sent him a death glare, that sent him to hide behind Hatori and whimper. **

**Haru (Black) grinned. **

"**Someone has a little temper." Momiji teased from behind Haru. **

"**SHUT UP!" I shouted angrily. **

**Hatori sighed. "Let's give Kyo some time to clear his mind." Momiji whined but was dragged out by Hiro. **

**Once the my cousins left, I fell back onto my bed and chuckled. **

"**It looks like I'm going to have to keep two secrets now." I mused aloud. **

**With in seconds later, I let sleep envelope me once again.**

* * *

**When I woke up the sun was already shining high in the sky. Deciding I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, I trudged down the stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. **

**When I got down there, all of my cousins; minus Hatori, Ritsu, Ayame, and Shigure, were already eating. **

**Kereno turned to me. "Good your up." **

**I grumbled in reply as I made my way to the fridge. **

"**Mayu invited us over for lunch today, make sure to be ready." Kereno went on. **

**I felt myself straighten out at the mere mention of Tohru or anyone who knew her. **

**Momiji grinned. "I bet Kyo is really happy he's going to go see his girlfriend!" **

**I wanted to strangle him sometimes, but restrained myself. **

"**Whatever I'm going to the beach." I snapped rather harshly, but knew no one took it to heart. **

"**Okay remember; 12:00!" Haru shouted at me on way out the door.**

* * *

**As I walked down the beach, I noticed the lifeguard sitting up on the lifeguard chair near the water; she lived with Tohru. **

**She had long raven hair and wore a black swimsuit with matching shorts. **

**I jogged over to her. She turned to me, she seemed to wear a ghost of a smile on her face. **

"**Hey. Your one of the new neighbors that Tohru keeps talking about, Kyo right?" The girl questioned. **

**I nodded. **

"**How'd you guess?" I asked. **

**She grinned. "The orange hair got me." **

**I blushed at the answer. "So your Tohru's roomy?" I questioned, completely changing the subject. **

**The girl nodded. "Yup, I'm Sunako." The girl known as Sunako replied. **

**My mind flashed back to the little speech Tohru gave me about the her roommates. **

**Flashback of Speech**

"_**Okay… So why do you live with her?" Kyo questioned, (Completely changing the subject) motioning his head towards Mayu, who was helping Hatori with the grill. **_

_**Tohru's eyes cast downwards. **_

"_**Well she's like my second mom. She took me and my friends in when we needed it. I mean; Bridgette's parents disowned her because of her dream to surf, Sunako was out on the streets practically dead, and Bridget and my parents passed away not to long ago. Mayu really does have a heart of gold." **_

**End of Flashback**

**I quickly shook the feeling off and continued to speak with Sunako. **

"**So, you're going to lunch, right? Tohru would be disappointed if her new "Buddy" didn't show for a event she planned." Sunako mused, and emphasizing the word buddy. **

**I scowled at her. **

"**And to think I went through all that trouble to make her that swimsuit to find her some guy for her." Sunako mused on, letting a smirk snake onto her face. **

**I felt my face heat up at the mere memory of last night. **

"**So are you going?" Sunako repeated. **

**I sighed. **

"**Might as well. I always end up being dragged along anyway." I mutter darkly. **

**Sunako grinned. "That's the spirit! Well I better get back to the house and help Tohru, before she decides to do it all herself." Sunako mused as she jumped off the lifeguard tower and started jogging towards her house. **

**Suddenly she stopped and turned back to him. **

**I rose my eyebrow. "What?" **

**Sunako grinned again and quickly ran towards me and grabbed my wrist. **

"**You might as well come over too." Sunako replied as she continued to drag me towards her house.**

End of Kyo's POV

As Sunako opened the door she released Kyo wrist.

"Man you have a strong grip!" Kyo whined as he struggled against her iron grip.

Sunako just smiled sweetly back at him as she led him into the house. The house was quite clean when Kyo entered.

Kyo walked into a aqua colored room that had a white couch, a coffee table, a couple lamps, a TV, and a aquarium filled with fish pushed against the far wall.

Also in the room sat a girl with green hair who seemed to be reading a book.

The girl looked form her book and smiled.

"Why hello, you must be Kyo. I'm Bridget. I see Sunako dragged you here." The girl Bridget mused, softly giggling.

Soon after, another girl entered the room. She had blonde hair and wore jean shorts and a baby blue hoodie.

"What's up, I'm Bridgette. But everyone calls me Bridge to make sure we don't screw us two up." Bridge explained pointing towards Bridget.

Kyo nodded in understandment.

"So you here for lunch, right?" Bridge questioned.

"I guess, but my cousins still haven't showed up yet." Kyo replied.

Bridget smiled. "Well we don't mind the company. Besides; Mayu still has work and won't be back for another hour."

"Yeah, but you can look around the house for a little." Bridge suggested kindly.

Kyo shrugged his shoulders and made his way out of the room.

"Oh and Kyo?" Bridge added.

Kyo turned back to them. "Yeah?"

Sunako's face went serious. "Tohru told us you know about the secret." She replied.

Kyo froze, but answered, "So?"

"We just wanted to let you know that if you tell anyone, your ass is pretty much kicked." Sunako continued.

Kyo searched her face and found no evidence of lying.

"I wouldn't even if my life depended on it." Kyo replied coolly, but secretly shaking in fear of Sunako.

Bridget smiled. "We can trust him." She clarified.

Sunako and Bridge soon put down their guards and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry about those two, they just can get really protective of Tohru, after all she been through; she had more tragedy in her life then most girls her age should have."

Kyo's face softened at Bridget's words.

"Well I'm just going to go look around." Kyo muttered as he quickly left the room.

When Kyo left, the girls turned to each other.

"Should we tell him, what WE are?" Bridget questioned.

Sunako smiled. "Soon Bridget, soon." Was all Sunako replied before leaving the room.

'_Yes, very soon.' _

What Will Happen?!?!?

Read on and find out!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fishy Tails**

**Character Files**

**All these characters are from Fruits Basket**

**Shigure Sohma - One of the girls' new neighbors, he is pretty immature for his age. He has sleek black hair and dark grey eyes. Little is known about him.**

**Ayame Sohma - Another new neighbor, he is just as immature as Shigure. He has silver hair and light grey eyes. Little is also known about him other then the fact that he is Yuki Sohma's older brother.**

**Hatori Sohma - The most mature adult in the house, he is also one of the new neighbors. He has sleek black like Shigure expect his bangs cover his right eye. He also has taking a liken to Mayu and is a very bad cook. Little is also known about him. **

**Kereno Sohma - The oldest of the teenagers, he has light brown hair and brown eyes. He is a little shy, but little is still known about him; other then the fact that he is one year older then Yuki and Kyo. **

**Ritsu Sohma - A young adult he has blondish hair and yellowish eyes. He is the youngest adult in the house. Little is also known about him.**

**Yuki Sohma - The most mature of the teenagers, he is the same age as the girls. He has violet hair and eyes. Little is known about him, other then that he is cousins with Kyo. **

**Kyo Sohma - One of the newest neighbors to the girls, he has taken a liken to Tohru. He has orange hair and matching eyes. Kyo is curious about Tohru (And it didn't help when he saw Tohru as a mermaid) and wants to find a little more information about her. **

**Haru Sohma - Has grey eyes and black and white hair, he is one year younger then the girls. He's quite mature for his age. Little is known about him.**

**Momiji Sohma - The same age as Haru, he is quite short (and hyperactive) for his age. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes. Little is known about him.**

**Hiro Sohma - Youngest in the house, he can have a sharp tongue when angered. He has dirty blonde hair and dislikes Momiji for his childish antics.**


End file.
